Parrot at ten
by ghost-of-phantom
Summary: i recently read a fic called phantoms parrot by dianna phantom and thought what if he got it at ten? read to discover more DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. meeting kari

Ok danny gets a parrot for his tenth birthday . this is following ten year old Danny through his years with his parrot. Lets get on with a parrot at ten then!

"Danny it's time to get up ! Do you want to see your presents?" said a mum to her son . The son , Danny , quickly got out of bed yelling "im coming already!" to his mum. Before getting dressed and coming down the stairs.

He looked at his present and saw it was An african-grey parrot! It hopped on his shoulder from the perch and cawed "Danny" pointing a wing at him then at himself. His dad then said "well son? What's its name going to be ?" .

Danny thought for a while before saying "she will be called kari it means pure or gust of wind" . His parents blinked before saying "are you going to teach it its name or not ?" in sinc . To witch Danny replied with "whats your name ?" to the parrot witch said "kari, Danny"


	2. school

school

"Hey sam. Hey tucker guess what I got for my present!" shouted danny as he spotted them in the hall.

"What did you get then Danny?" an amused sam replied with curiosity deep within her voice

"some sort of parrot I think!"said Danny before hearing the bell and running to his english class only to be stopped by the Casper primary bully ,dash.

"where do you think YOUR going FEN-TOENAIL?!" yelled dash before punching him were it hurts and shoving a whimpering Danny into his class . Mr lancer , the English teacher just pointed to his seat then the board and finally his workbook . Danny got the message do whats on the board but was surprised when he saw what was on it . 'this afternoon there is a show and tell. Write in detail what you are bringing and home for lunch and collect your item' hmm that's odd I'll write about kari then! Thought danny. Danny had just finished when first period ended and he had to go home for lunch.

Fenton works

"Why are you home so early Danny?" asked his mother

"Theres a show and tell this afternoon mom . Im bringing kari and having lunch here." To which dannys mother told him where karis glove, hood and packet of nut were as well as to make himself a sandwich. Ok part two of parrot at ten is up


	3. Chapter 3

Third part of parrot at ten is up! Enjoy !

That afternoon

Third person

Danny walked into class with kari on his glove and some nuts in his other hand . "DANNY! Why didn't you tell us it was an african-grey!" yelled sam with vigor causing kari to start moving around violently.

"Stop it sam! cant you see your agitating kari!" said danny softly after he put her hood on . Mr lancer came in and looked at kari before saying "an AFRICAN GREY parrot danny ?!". he then sighed and handed out numbers . Danny got number 72 'the last person huh?'

dannys turn and pov

"hey kwan I hear fen-tina is bringing a chicken in!" I heard from behind the curtains . I nevously shuffle feet when suddenly I hear a voice calling "number 72" . I walk out there slowly whilst taking karis hood off and handing her some nuts .

"hello im danny and I brought in my pet african-grey parrot kari. I got her for my birthday and she is in the parrot equivalent of adolsence at the moment . I've already trained her to do a few tricks . Some she can do with her hood on .thank you for listening now I will show you my favourite." I said all that softly . I then threw three cashews straight in the air and she caught two in her feet and one in her beak .

Ok guys I have a surprise coming in a few chapters

eeveemaster22 over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know the weekend is in general my time off to play on games visit friends and read . On with part 4 of parrot at en then

fenton works

"Dash funny!" cawed kari with a small cackle following .

"yes I suppose he is kari!" laughed Danny before saying "oh yeah! You going to eat those nuts or not kari?" .

"eat them!" kari said and passed the nuts to Danny after he got his hazmat suit . KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Oh that's sam and tucker!" murmured Danny softly as he ate the nuts before opening the door and telling tucker to keep his voice down. "Come down to the lab my parents made something new and I wanna show you guys it!"whispered danny quickly before beckoning them down into the lab.

Fentons laboratry

"Wow danny this IS neater than usual and whats that?" murmered sam in confusion before danny replied "I know its neater and sam tucker thats the portal to a ghost zone"


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you know the weekend is in general my time off to play on games visit friends and read . On with part 5 of parrot at ten then

fentons laboratry

"A portal to the ghost zone !? Hey Danny's why don't you and kari go in there?" Whispered sam with no small amount of vigor . Danny held his ears and replied with "okay sam. Kari! Come ." . Soon after kari came and landed on Danny's arm before he walked in there . "im

turning it on now guys !" yelled danny before suddenly he and kari's shadows seemed to merge slowly into an angel shaped shadow. the angel shaped shadow tumbled out revealing what looked like danny with a black feather coat with red highlights as well as Wings and tail feathers which were midnight black with crimson tips . "what the heck happened to me" said the angel like being before fainting and splitting into danny and kari .

Later in dannys room

"ugh that was a WEIRD dream!" mumbled danny in exasperation before seeing a note attatched to karis perch it read:

dear danny

your probably feeling weird right now. You and kari seemed to merge into what looked like a harpi . Come round to my house later to try turning into it . We also need to make a nickname for you mine is going to midnight-tamer .

love sam .

"Hmm thats odd I'll go round to sam's place later then." said danny before realizing the time and going to sleep

so what do you guys think? By the way I HAVE changed my name to ghost-of-phantom


	6. Chapter 6

i know you guys are going to be mad at me for this but im rubbish with birds and im planning on doing a harry potter phoenix story which i will call **a storm phoenix?**


End file.
